Rebecca and Mokuba Sitting In a Tree!
by DerangedButMagic
Summary: Awwww! A Mokuba and Rebecca love story! Rated PG-13 for POSSIBLE language in the future. PLEASE read and review!
1. When Mokuba Met Rebecca

Disclaimer: I do not own anything/anyone in this fan fiction. ALL objects and characters belong to their real owners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba was wearing his jacket and peeking out the window while he was sitting on the window-bench (AN That's what they're called, right?). He knew he couldn't go out today because Seto was going to take him shopping for school clothes in a few hours and Seto wasn't going to be home until that time. How boring… Mokuba hated shopping.  
  
Mokuba remembered about Seto's phone call earlier on in the day.  
  
"Mokuba, we're going school shopping today, okay?…"  
  
"'Kay, Big Brother…"  
  
"No one's going to be home for a while, so I DON'T want you going out today…"  
  
"But-"  
  
"No."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later--  
  
Seto just came through the door.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
  
  
Mokuba creeped around the corner of the wall.  
  
  
  
"H-hi, Big Brother," Mokuba greeted.  
  
"We're about to go shopping. Can you get ready?"  
  
"Yup…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The "mall"--  
  
"How 'bout these ones," Seto asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"You HAVE to choose something for sneakers!"  
  
  
  
"These ones are all blah-ish."  
  
  
  
"Blah-ish?"  
  
"Yeah! Blah-ish," Mokuba laughed.  
  
"Argh…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Home--  
  
"Mokuba dinner's almost ready," Seto called.  
  
"Yup," Mokuba called back.  
  
Mokuba wasn't hungry so he decided that now was the chance to go out. He got on his jacket and old sneakers and sneaked downstairs to the front door. Mokuba slowly and quietly put his hand on the door-knob.  
  
  
  
"I'm going out big brother, okay," Mokuba screamed quickly as he ran out the door, while slamming it behind him.  
  
  
  
"Mo-" Seto's voice was blocked out from the closed door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The park--  
  
  
  
The streetlights were on. It was really dark, so it was still hard to see. Mokuba was still running until he crashed into another person running.  
  
"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU HURT TEDDY," The girl voice screamed at Mokuba.  
  
"SOR-RY," Mokuba yelled back, "What about, 'Are you okay'?"  
  
"You hurt teddy," The voice sobbed.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
The girl held up her bear that had its paw hanging by a thread from it.  
  
"What IS that thing," Mokuba asked squinting.  
  
"That THING is Teddy! T-E-D-D-Y, Teddy! My little teddy bear!"  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"Humph!"  
  
The girl stuck her nose in the air and stomped off away from Mokuba.  
  
"Sorry! Wait come back! I can fix him," he called.  
  
The girl walked faster.  
  
"Come back," Mokuba yelled from the same spot.  
  
Mokuba finally realized standing there wasn't going to do anything to help so he went after her.  
  
"Let me fix him!"  
  
"Hmmmm…"  
  
Mokuba waited for an answer.  
  
"How do I know you're not lying? Who are you," She asked.  
  
"I'm Mokuba Kaiba! Seto Kaiba's little brother!"  
  
"EEEEEEE!!!!!! YOU ARE LITTLE MOKUBA," She squealed.  
  
"Um. Yeah. That's me," Mokuba said blushing, "Wh-"  
  
  
  
The girl squeezed him close to her.  
  
"What are you doing," Mokuba asked her while gasping for air.  
  
"I'm your biggest fan," The girl squealed.  
  
"But I'm not famous!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Eh…"  
  
"I'll let you fix teddy! Can I have your autograph too? Sign Teddy's forehead!"  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Rebecca Hopkins!"  
  
  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped   
  
"Nice to meet you… Rebecca," Mokuba said trying to remember her name, "Do you want to meet again tomorrow? Here?"  
  
"Yeah! What time," Rebecca asked quickly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello! Did you like it so far!? ^_^ Please review! 


	2. Trouble, Along With A Visit From Cupid!

Disclaimer: Once again, I'll say this. I DO NOT OWN ANYONE OR ANYTHING I DON'T OWN. EVERYTHING belongs to their PROPER owners.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rebecca squeezed Mokuba once again and ran away giggling and asking Teddy if he saw what was going on. Mokuba blushed and wondered what time it was. He reached into his pocket to find his watch he took off his wrist. A few gum wrappers fell out of his pocket along with string and lint.  
  
Mokuba knew what was going to happen if he got home. Yep… Seto would get angry. Mokuba looked at the time and nearly fell over. It was already 8 o' clock! Time went by fast… WOW.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba sneaked through the front door and closed it slowly and almost quietly. He WOULD have succeeded in being QUIET if that stupid curtain rod didn't fall off the door. The curtain rod fell making a loud crash.  
  
Mokuba heard footsteps coming down the stairs and panicked. Mokuba ran up the other staircase where the light was off. Mokuba ran into his closet and put blankets all over him and tried making his hair messy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Knocking was heard on Mokuba's bedroom door followed by the door opening.  
  
"Mokuba," Seto asked softly in a whisper.  
  
Seto knew exactly where Mokuba was and decided to stick around in Mokuba's room. Mokuba always hid somewhere in his room when he was in trouble. It got hot in Mokuba's closet with the door closed.  
  
"A RAT," Seto yelled.  
  
Seto peeked over at the closet and listened closely. Mokuba was afraid of rats. He always was. The Kaiba brothers both remember at the orphanage how a rat near the trashcan outside bit Mokuba. The rat crawled all over Mokuba and up his pant leg and bit Mokuba. Pure insanity and chaos.  
  
Mokuba knew there weren't any rats. Too bad Seto heard him jump in the closet.  
  
Seto ran downstairs and quickly came back up with five forks and tape. Seto tied the forks to his fingers and tapped on the wall near the closet door. Tap tap tap tap tap…Tap tap tap tap tap… SCREEEECCCHHHHH… Seto was trying to scare Mokuba out of the closet by acting like Freddy Krueger from Nightmare on Elm Street. It worked. Mokuba slammed the door open and ran out of the room.  
  
Seto softly chuckled. He swiftly moved out of the room making his trench coat fly in all directions. Seto shut the door and tried to walk the direction he saw Mokuba run into, only to fall over. He shut his trench coat in the flippin' door! Seto opened the door to let loose his trench coat and followed Mokuba into Seto's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba was in a corner curled up with the blankets all around him only showing his little face. Seto's blankets were messed up. Mokuba was good at pretending, but not at lying. Mokuba was only pretending to be sleeping. Seto watched Mokuba for a while and almost laughed because he thought Mokuba looked between cute and funky. Seto left the room and shut off the light.  
  
Seto was watching from around the wall and saw Mokuba open one eye. Seto made some footstep noises and Mokuba quickly lie on his stomach. Seto entered the room again. What were those two DOING!?  
  
Seto sneaked over to Mokuba and lied down on his stomach right next to Mokuba making a noise so Mokuba would wake up from his false slumber. Seto breathed loudly in Mokuba's ear making Mokuba's hair softly fly up a bit, on purpose. Mokuba started laughing and Seto flipped Mokuba over onto his back.  
  
Seto chuckled. "Where were you," he asked.  
  
Mokuba sadly looked down trying to make Seto feel mean.  
  
"That WON'T work," Seto said sternly. "Oooookay!"  
  
Mokuba always got out of trouble easily because of the relationship he and his brother had with each other.  
  
  
  
Seto and Mokuba hugged.  
  
"No really, tell me," Seto said breaking the silence after at least five minutes of hugging. Seto held Mokuba away fro him to look in Mokuba's eyes.  
  
"I was," Mokuba looked around.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I was…"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
"I was looking to buy a present for you," Mokuba lied.  
  
Mokuba knew he had to get Seto a present now…   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day--  
  
  
  
Mokuba was running to the park. It was almost 7 o' clock. Mokuba saw another person sitting on a bench under the tree with leaves falling to the ground. The sunset made it a beautiful scene. Mokuba stood there and though about how beautiful it was to look at. Mokuba finally recognized whom that girl was sitting in the bench.  
  
The girl turned around to see who was watching her. Mokuba thought she was beautiful, too. More than the sun, the stars arriving in the sky, and the autumn colors ever put together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. Snuggles!

Disclaimer: Once again, I shall say my only line in this this chapter! ^_^ I don't own anyone or anything in this story! EVERYTHING belongs to their PROPER and/or REAL owner, so don't hurt meh! Please.  
  
You know what? THANK YOU TO ALL OF THE REVIEWERS! You are the ones that make dreams come true! XD How cheesy of me…   
  
Mokuba runs around the room giving big hugs to the reviewers.  
  
Oh yeah! I forgot to say that Mokuba and Rebecca are both nine years old. They're just a bit mature for their ages…(grins) Well... Maybe not Rebecca... Well, just pretend she's lonely or something like that! XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba ran over to Rebecca where she was sitting. Rebecca patted the emptiness of the bench beside her. Mokuba sat down next to her.  
  
"Hi, Rebecca."  
  
"Hi."  
  
Rebecca looked at her feet that were swinging back away from and back to her.  
  
Mokuba started laughing at the thought of trying to hug Rebecca. Which he DID want to do… He was just going insane because he had no idea what would happen if he did. Rebecca was probably trying to get him happy just to get Seto's autograph or something like that.  
  
"What's so funny," Rebecca demanded.  
  
"Nothing," Mokuba said as his smile faded from his face.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
  
  
"I… forget it."  
  
"Fine…"  
  
  
  
Mokuba got a bit closer to Rebecca as she was watching two birds in a nest snuggle to together. Rebecca shivered. Mokuba quickly got up and took of his jacket and put it on Rebecca.  
  
"Thanks," Rebecca said blushing, "What's this for?" (AN- NO! I'm NOT trying to make this a Mary sue! I have NO idea what to make them do! Sorry…)  
  
"You're cold, aren't you?"  
  
"Um… Yeah."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"NOTHING," Rebecca laughed.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"No," she laughed.  
  
Mokuba tackled Rebecca into a patch of grass covered in leaves. Mokuba had Rebecca by the hands. After they both realized what was happening, they both blushed and got off of each other.  
  
Mokuba and Rebecca quickly turned away from each other. Rebecca ran. Mokuba heard her footsteps and turned around.  
  
"REBECCA!"  
  
Rebecca ran away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
^_^ Is this a cliffy? (psag) Please, remember to review! (waits for reviews) 


	4. Heartbreaking memories

Disclaimer: Once AGAIN I'll say one of my few lines in the story! ^_^ I DON'T OWN ANYTHING OR ANYONE IN THIS FANFICTION. ALL objects belong to their owners… (Even the toast I'm eating right now…^-^)  
  
Thanks again reviewers! XD   
  
Mokuba, Rebecca, and some random people glomp you all… (A glomp is a hug). XD  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mokuba had just gotten through the gates of the mansion he and his brother lived in. Then he sadly walked through the doors of the mansion with his head lowered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three days later-  
  
Mokuba was on the couch staring at the phone. It was only a few hours later until he realized he didn't have Rebecca's phone number, and Rebecca didn't have his.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nuftin," Mokuba said. The pillows he had his face on smothered his voice.  
  
Seto poked Mokuba. Mokuba didn't move, so he poked him again. Poke… Poke poke poke.  
  
"WHAT," Mokuba yelled.  
  
  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Girl trouble?"  
  
Mokuba wanted to explode. His cheeks face filled up with the color red and his eyes got bigger.  
  
"I knew it," Seto said with a grin.  
  
Mokuba whimpered."  
  
"I knew-ew it!"  
  
"No…No…No," Mokuba said repeatedly.  
  
  
  
Mokuba thought Seto was going to do a victory dance for finding out the truth.  
  
Mokuba got up and looked at Seto in the eye.  
  
  
  
Seto had no idea what Mokuba was about to do.  
  
"You know, you're really tall, Mokuba said to Seto.  
  
  
  
Mokuba poked Seto's stomach really hard, making him fall over. Mokuba knew Seto had a weak spot in his stomach.  
  
"Urg," Seto moaned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto knocked on Mokuba bedroom door.  
  
"Come in."  
  
Seto gave Mokuba a hug.  
  
"There's school tomorrow."  
  
Mokuba was about to get some clothes for tomorrow out of his dresser, until he realized that it was still August.  
  
Mokuba tackled Seto to the floor.  
  
"Don't kid like that ever," Mokuba laughed.  
  
"I feel your pain," Seto laughed.  
  
"CRUD," Mokuba yelled.  
  
Mokuba ran downstairs followed by Seto.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Wrestling," Mokuba laughed.  
  
Seto jumped over the back of the couch and landed on his side softly.  
  
  
  
"Oof," Mokuba said as Seto's body smothered him.  
  
Mokuba was punching Seto's leg.  
  
"Gesh oofa meh."  
  
Seto got off of Mokuba.  
  
Seto and Mokuba watched wrestling together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Middle of the night--  
  
Mokuba just closed his eyes.  
  
"Hey, Mokuba, are you sleeping?"  
  
"No, no… I'm just resting my eyes."  
  
  
  
Seto laughed.  
  
Mokuba was falling asleep and started to snore.  
  
"Mom," Mokuba said sleepily.  
  
  
  
Seto quickly put the TV mute after turning the volume down, so Mokuba could sleep.  
  
"Mom," Mokuba asked.  
  
Seto got a sad look on his face.  
  
"Will you send me a present when you come back from the Heaven place?"  
  
Seto frowned.  
  
"I love you, Mom…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba's dream--  
  
Mokuba was about two or three years old and was in a beautiful garden with his mother in the middle of nowhere and was in his mother's arms.  
  
"I love you, Mom."  
  
"I love you, too, my little son."  
  
Mokuba and his mother held each other tighter.  
  
"Will you send me a present when you come back from the Heaven place?"  
  
Mokuba felt something cold and wet on his shirt. He noticed his mother was crying.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Mokuba…"  
  
  
  
His mother kissed his forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto couldn't stand hearing Mokuba talk about their mother in his sleep anymore. It hurt Seto to see Mokuba wish for their mom again. He knew Mokuba missed their mother.  
  
"C'mon, Mokuba," Seto said as he shook Mokuba slightly.  
  
Mokuba woke up.  
  
"I'm tired, Dad," Mokuba said quietly to Seto.  
  
Everything looked like a blur to Mokuba.  
  
  
  
"I'll carry you. You're tired."  
  
Seto carried Mokuba up to his own room.  
  
Mokuba finally realized his father was Seto.  
  
"Seto?"  
  
"Yeah, little-brother?"  
  
"Do you miss mom and dad?"  
  
Seto hugged Mokuba.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
A tear fell out of Seto's eye.  
  
"Good-night, Big-brother," Mokuba said to Seto.  
  
  
  
"Good-night little-brother. I love you."  
  
Seto walked out of Mokuba's room and went back downstairs.  
  
  
  
Mokuba heard the wind blow wind chimes, and leaves. He remembered when he was just a year old or younger, about how his mother used to sit next to him as he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Like it? (cries) Now WHY'D I have to write that!? (sobs) 


	5. The Return of Rebecca!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone I don't own. EVERYTHING belongs to their proper owner!  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Whheeeee! (Does my psychotic little dance) ^_____^ (glomps the reviewers) I'm SO happy today! Thanks for reviewing! ^_^  
  
~  
  
Noon-ish-ness--  
  
Mokuba rolled off of the bed and onto the floor.  
  
"Hello floor," Mokuba mumbled.  
  
Mokuba struggled trying to get out of the tangle of blankets all around him.  
  
The day eventually ended and Mokuba decided to go to the park, hoping the Rebecca was there.  
  
~  
  
The Park-  
  
Mokuba walked and saw something whizzed into him knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Oh,I'mSoSorryMokubaPleaseForgiveMePLEASE," The person said quickly.  
  
That person was Rebecca with her arms around Mokuba. He couldn't move his arms because she had him held tightly.  
  
"Rebecca," Mokuba asked.  
  
"YessssssssMyPreccccioussss," Rebecca answered quickly.  
  
"It's... alright," Mokuba said trying to move his arms.  
  
Mokuba somehow got out of the squeeze and hugged Rebecca back. Of course, Rebecca blushed.  
  
~  
  
Later-er-  
  
Mokuba and Rebecca were sitting on a bench somewhere in the park.  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Why do we ALWAYS have to meet at night?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Can we trade numbers or something so we can call each other or something?..."  
  
Rebecca's heart pounded through her chest.  
  
"Um." (cough), "Yeah! Okay..."  
  
Rebecca and Mokuba scribbled their numbers down on each other's hands.  
  
"What school do you go to," Rebecca asked.  
  
Mokuba told her the school.  
  
"I go there too..."  
  
There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Did I hurt you or some... thing... when that.... happened," Rebecca asked, "When... I left?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Yep?"  
  
"Did I?"  
  
"No..."  
  
~  
  
Mokuba and Rebecca later returned to their homes after being with each other for a long time. As Mokuba was falling asleep, he could only think about Rebecca.  
  
~  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter! ^_^ 


	6. Insert chasing music here

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything. EVERYTHING belongs to their PROPER OWNERS.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School had just started and Mokuba already hated it. There was only ONE good thing about school... Rebecca. Mokuba did well in school so far, but it was the teachers that were so boring.  
  
~~~~  
  
After school--  
  
Mokuba was playing football with a few friends after school- TACKLE football. Rebecca found Mokuba playing football and wanted to play too.  
  
Rebecca waved to Mokuba. Mokuba waved back- then got tackled by someone when he didn't have the ball. Rebecca walked over to Mokuba.  
  
"Can I play?"  
  
"Um. It's TACKLE football."  
  
Rebecca shrugged.  
  
Mokuba sweatdropped. The other kids playing football said okay. Rebecca was in the game- she was on Mokuba's team.  
  
The game began and the ball was thrown to Rebecca. Mokuba didn't notice anything happening because he was grinning like an idiot, thinking about Rebecca. He quickly came back to reality and saw Rebecca and chased her.  
  
"Eep," Rebecca shrieked as she ran.  
  
"Oooooohhhh," Some boys on Rebecca's team yelled  
  
Rebecca had just crossed the line for the goal.  
  
"You can stop running now," A boy called."  
  
Mokuba was still chasing Rebecca out of the schoolyard.  
  
The boys sweat dropped.  
  
"STOP," some boys yelled.  
  
Rebecca threw the ball across the yard and ran away from Mokuba. Mokuba still chased her.  
  
"Stop chasing me, I'm on your team," Rebecca yelled, "I scored a goal, too!"  
  
Mokuba didn't listen; he kept on chasing her.  
  
"This is stupid I'm going home," a boy said.  
  
  
  
The other boys followed him while Mokuba chased Rebecca. Rebecca started slowing down because she was getting tired of running. She prepared her self for the pain of being knocked to the grass.  
  
Mokuba had jumped and tackle hugged Rebecca to the ground.  
  
  
  
"Argh!"  
  
~~~~~ 


	7. Mokuba asks her an important question

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone I don't own. EVERYTHING belongs to their PROPER owners.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Wheeeee heeee! Thank you reviewers! Argh! I'm so happy I can explode! (Is thinking about exploding) Wait a sec, how can I finish the story if I explode? O_O;  
  
~  
  
Lookie:  
  
'thoughts'  
  
"talking"  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Schoolyard--  
  
"Mokuba? Uh, MOKUBA," Rebecca muttered, "I don't LIKE that look on your face," Rebecca lied. She knew she liked him. She actually LOVED him. Rebecca tried to squirm out of Mokuba's grasp as she pretended she was scared.  
  
"Eh heh heh," Mokuba laughed with hearts in his eyes.  
  
"What are you DOING? Why now? There's people watching you!"   
  
Mokuba didn't listen, because there WERE no people there. They were the only two there. Everyone went home- to their sanctuary from school.  
  
Rebecca crawled away from Mokuba somehow, only to have Mokuba follow her.  
  
"Mokuba!"  
  
Mokuba snapped out of his love sickness and got up off of the ground quickly.  
  
"What... were... you.... DOING," Rebecca said as she sweat dropped.  
  
Mokuba laughed then shrugged.  
  
"I'll see you later Rebecca, I have... to go home," Mokuba lied, "Lo-"  
  
Mokuba got Rebecca's attention immediately after he said, "Lo-". She thought he was going to say, "Love ya," or something like that. Well, guess what? She was RIGHT. He WAS going to say that. He just happened to stop himself.  
  
"I have to go home too..."  
  
"Want me to walk you home," Mokuba said quickly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want me to walk you home," Mokuba asked a little slower.  
  
"Sure," Rebecca chirped.  
  
'Woot! He's walking me home," Rebecca said happily in her mind.  
  
'Woot! She's letting me walk her home,' Mokuba screamed happily in his mind.  
  
~  
  
The next day--  
  
Mokuba walked to the side of the schoolyard where he had to line up.  
  
"Mokuba," a familiar voice called.  
  
Mokuba's heart jumped. It was Rebecca. She had he hair styled differently- it wasn't in those evil things people call "scrunchies", it had glitter in it and she let her hair hang loosely by her shoulders.  
  
Annnnd, there goes Mokuba, back into love sickness mode... Oh the madness.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The classroom--  
  
Rebecca was doodling all over her notebook during silent reading. She wrote the following words and phrases she was planning on using.  
  
Mrs. Kaiba...  
  
Mrs. Rebecca Kaiba  
  
Mrs. Kaiba  
  
Mokuba's chick...  
  
Mokuba's girl...  
  
I love Mokuba...  
  
I am Mokuba's woman, hear me ROAR! Roar...  
  
  
  
She wrote even more than that, but it would take a long time to say every single thing she wrote.  
  
*  
  
Mokuba was staring at Rebecca from the back of the classroom where he sat. Rebecca sat all the way in the back too, only she was at the far right of the classroom. He was staring at Rebecca as he drooled all over a piece of paper he was drawing all over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After school--  
  
  
  
Mokuba asked Rebecca if she wanted to go to the park. She said yes, so they went. As Rebecca and Mokuba climbed one of the hills in the park to go to a bench where there was shade, Rebecca dropped a book. The book she dropped was the one she wrote Mrs. Kaiba all over. The writing faced up.  
  
"Oh, I'll get that," Mokuba offered.  
  
"No! It's alright! You hurt your back! Sit! Please!"  
  
  
  
Mokuba was wondering what the heck was going on.  
  
"I didn't hurt my back..."  
  
"Ohhhhh...."  
  
  
  
Rebecca breathed in a sigh of relief.  
  
There was a silence for a very long time.  
  
"Rebecca?"  
  
"Yeeees?"  
  
"Can I ask you something very important?"  
  
"YES," Rebecca asked in an excited tone.  
  
"Will you-"  
  
"YES!!! I WILL! I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL I WILL!!! OF COURSE I WILL, MOKUBA," Rebecca screamed in a happy voice.  
  
People from the bottom of the hill fell over from being startled, dogs barked, cats ran, birds flew out of trees, ducks ran away screaming, and Mokuba sweat dropped.  
  
Rebecca immediately glomped Mokuba, sending them both to the ground.  
  
Mokuba hugged her back, blushing. Um. I was going to ask if you wanted to go to the arcade... Rebecca looked up at Mokuba.   
  
"Oooooohhh... Eh heh heh," Rebecca said as she sweat dropped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued. 


	8. The Arcade

Disclaimer- Everything BELONGS TO THEIR PROPER OWNER.

Author's note- I'm terribly sorry for the delay... It's just that I've been dealing with so much, and I didn't really get the chance to update... Anyways, here's your chapter... Enjoy. (gong)

* * *

I'd really like to thank the reviewers for their reviews, as well. Thank you.

'blah' ... thoughts.

"blah"... speech

* * *

The entrance to the arcade-

Eleven twenty nine... Mokuba had checked his watch for the fifty eighth time in one hour. For the past hour, he had been pacing around, waiting for Rebecca to meet him. He had told her to meet him at eleven thirty, and the time for her arrival was approaching. His heart raced with anticipation to meet up with her again.

After waiting for what seemed like years- (which it wasn't, it was actually thirty seconds), he had heard the sound of footsteps beating against the gray sidewalk. Mokuba searched the area frantically to see if it was Rebecca.

He was facing the direction where the footsteps were comings from, but couldn't find the owner of the feet beating against the stone pavement.

Two arms snaked around his body, without his notice, and pulled him in for a bone-shattering hug.

"WA," Mokuba yelped.

"MOKIE," a shrill voice squealed.

"Mokie" or Mokuba had recognized the owner of the voice. Rebecca.

"Hey," he groaned.

"Wotcha waitin' for? Let's play some games," Rebecca chirped.

"For you to leggo of meeh," he gasped.

"Oh... Sorry."

"No.... problem... Hey... What do you have behind your ba-"

A soft, squishy... thing... was crammed in "Mokie's" mouth.

"Whashizzis," Mokuba had wailed. His wail was muffled by the squishiness that was crammed in his mouth.

"I baked you a cupcake," Rebecca chirped.

* * *

The arcade-

Two pairs of miniscule feet stomped over glowing squares rapidly. The owners of the feet- "Mokie" and Rebecca. The game- Dance Dance Revolution.

"This is fun," Rebecca squeaked.

"Oh yes, it is," Mokuba had said sarcastically, dodging the stares he got from bystanders.

'Everyone's watching me. Oh noes,' Mokuba had whined mentally.

He pounced off of the platform, taking Rebecca with him.

"Let'splaylasertaghuh," he pleaded.

* * *

I'm sorry. vv This chapter sucked, eh? But I might slip something good in the next one! Aiiiie! Get ready to squeal, everyone. Please review, I love feedback.... ahem ...yeah... vv


End file.
